summer breeze
by sasuukeh
Summary: [A collection of prompts] [23.] "Because I freaking love you, dummy." [24.] "Shut up and kiss me properly."
1. green eyed demon

**title:** green eyed demon

**notes:** I feel guilty that I've been writing a lot prompts and stories on my tumblr rather than here lately, so I'm going to submit all the SasuSaku prompts I wrote on my blog over here on this site for you guys to enjoy too. This will be like my summer collection (hence the title).

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"Oh, Sakura-senpai. There's a patient waiting for you in room 106. Here's his charts." the nurse told Sakura while handing her a clipboard with papers neatly clipped.

"Alright." Sakura thanked the nurse and headed up the stairs to room 106, along with Team 7. She was in the middle of chatting with Naruto and Sasuke until the nurse came and interrupted her.

Sakura had to rub her poor temples from Naruto's rambling about how ramen was the best food in the world throughout the whole trip.

_'Finally.'_ she thought, as she laid her hand on the handle and opened the door of room 106. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Can you guys please sit down over there until I'm done?" She pointed over to two chairs by the wall.

Both guys nodded and obediently sat down.

The patient was now awake and sitting up, his eyes roaming over Sakura's… body.

"Okay… Taki-san…" Sakura started, looking at his papers. She was completely oblivious to his longing gaze that was still on her. "It says here that you received a long gash on your chest during your mission, am I right?"

He nodded. "Hai, Sakura-san." His voice sounded awfully sweet and sugar-coated in Sasuke's disturbed ears.

"Okay, let's get you bandaged up. First, I'll need you to remove your shirt, please." she said, turning away and getting the bandages. Naruto and Sasuke had eyes of an eagle, observing the scene intently, never blinking.

Sakura started to wrap him up, until she felt something coil around her waist, making her look up.

"I can't stand it anymore. You're just too irresistible. Such lovely lips like yours tempt me too much…" he purred.

She widened her eyes, and before Sasuke and Naruto could get out of their seats, he smashed his lips on hers.

Sasuke felt his chakra flare up to maximum power. He would have beat- no. He would _annihilate_ the damn idiot, but he remembered that he and Naruto promised her not to cause any problems in the hospital.

All he saw was _red_.

He couldn't take it anymore and stomped his way over to them, grabbing the collar of this so-called "Taki-san", and dragging him out of the room. He threw him inside the broom closet and activated his Sharingan.

Next thing everyone heard was a blood-curdling girly scream, echoing throughout the whole village.

Let's just say that "Taki-san" was never heard of _again_.


	2. meddlesome date

**title:** meddlesome date

**notes:** Submitting this right after I submitted the first one because the first one was way too short. And some ShikaIno included.

**rating:** K or T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Hurry up!"

"Hn."

The pinknette started to tug his arm and furiously dragged him into a bush, watching her best friend go on a date with a certain lazy ass.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'How did I let her drag me into this again?'_

_._

_._

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_Sasuke was just innocently strolling along the streets of his neighborhood, minding his own business and acting anti-social. He couldn't hang with Naruto 'cause the blonde's busy with his date with Hinata._

_Suddenly, someone tackled his back and had their arms around him._

_"Sasuke-kun! Ohayo!"_

_He sighed, but still greeted. "Sakura. Ohayo." He inwardly sighed. He knew that whenever she used that tone: she wants something. And it was gonna involve him. Oh, Kami-sama…_

_Sakura unwrapped herself from him, and jumped in front of him. "Ne, ne! Are you busy tonight by any chance?" She smiled innocently._

_"No…"_

_"Then…" She clasped his hands together and looked up to him with sparkly eyes. "Shikamaru actually asked Ino out! It'll be their first date! I gotta see it! So can you come with me!?"_

_"Well…" he trailed off. He was going to say no, but…_

_"Please!?" She activated the infamous puppy eyes. Oh, Kami-sama… She's also activating the waterworks too…_

_'Damn it.'_

_That was when he knew she had him cornered._

_"Fine."_

_"Wonderful!" She let go of his hands and jumped in victory. "Meet me at the amusement park tomorrow at 2pm. Got it?"_

_He nodded._

_"Yay!~ Well, see you soon!" She waved and skipped off happily back to her house._

_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

.

.

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time at that memory.

Sakura dragged Sasuke again. "Hurry! They're going into the cafe!" She dragged him in the cafe and took a seat with a good view of Ino and Shikamaru. With newspapers, she hid her face in it, feeling happy that she made eyes holes to see through so she won't have to peek her head out. Thank Kami-sama that she brought her sunglasses and sunhat today.

Sasuke had to do the same and hid himself behind his newspaper. _'I look like a moron.'_

At their time in the cafe, Sakura ordered a parfait similar to the one Ino was eating, and Sasuke just ordered regular coffee.

.

.

**[AT THE MERRY-GO-ROUND]**

Ino was humming contently and swinging her legs as she sat on a horse, imagining herself as a princess. Her date was looking bored on the carriage behind her, but his eyes looked happy as they watched over her.

A couple of horses behind them, Sakura sat on horse, intently watching them, holding a hand on her head to prevent her hat from falling.

Sasuke just stood to the side of the ride, watching over Sakura with his onyx eyes. He had absolutely refused to go on this ride because it'll ruin his image. To him, today kind of feels like he was going on a date with Sakura. Not that he had any complaints to that.

Secretly, he liked her. The background behind that is a completely different story.

.

.

**[AT THE RING TOSS]**

Sakura squealed delightfully when Shikamaru won Ino a stuffed teddy bear. "Aw! So cute! Don't you think so too, Sasuke-kun?" She turned to him, taking a lick of her strawberry ice cream.

The raven-head next to her rolled his eyes and continued to sip his soda.

.

.

**[AT THE FERRIS WHEEL; WITH SHIKAINO]**

Being polite and gentlemanly, Shikamaru took Ino's hand and guided her gently into the box.

Ino blushed cutely and tried to bury her face into her fashionable scarf to hide her pink cheeks. She set her small purse on her lap and squeezed it nervously.

Shikamaru settled himself comfortably across her and stared out the window. If one could squint close enough, his face was also pink.

.

.

**[WITH SASUSAKU]**

Sakura played with her fingers nervously. As soon as she stepped into this box, she began to lose focus of her "mission" to spy on her best friend's date and began to realize she was alone with Sasuke, her sort-of-not-secret crush.

Blushing, she felt like hyperventilating.

"So…" She twiddled her fingers awkwardly.

"Hn?" He turned from the window and faced her.

She blushed crimson and waved her hands in front of her wildly. "N-nothing! N-n-never mind! Forget I said anything!" She swiftly brought her hands on her lap and bowed her head down to avoid his confused onyx orbs staring at her.

He gave her one last confused glance and turned back to the window.

Sakura looked up after 3 silent awkward minutes and saw Ino and Shikamaru kissing. Inside, she was extremely happy for them, but outside… She turned red when a picture of her and Sasuke kissing instead.

Sasuke just sat there, wondering if she was having a fever or something.

After 5 more awkward minutes, the raven head and pinknette followed the ShikaIno couple all the way back to Ino's house, where Ino got a shyly given goodbye kiss on the lips.

Immediately after Ino went inside her house and Shikamaru walked away _(with a smile on his face),_ Sakura abruptly stood up from the bush she and Sasuke were hiding in and ran off with a red face.

She had to get away from _him_ because images of them being together kept popping up.

Sasuke just walked off, acting like nothing has happened, his hands in his pockets. He was sure something's wrong with her, but he didn't chase after her because he respected her space and it was probably none of his business.

.

.

**a/n:** I edited small bits of this from the original one because it desperately needed the fixes. And yes, this prompt made me cringe when I was writing it.


	3. crush

**title:** crush

**notes:** My interpretation on how Sakura's crush on Sasuke started. Also, Sasuke is happy and OOC because this is _before_ the massacre.

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

Haruno Sakura ran home with a huge smile on her face.

She felt so elated that she made had a new friend, Yamanaka Ino, who protected her from Ami and her cronies! She remembered how Ino gave her a cute, red ribbon to put in her hair. Sakura's smile grew upwards even more.

She stopped in her tracks abruptly after she heard the cracking, dangerous sound of thunder and lightning in the dark, gloomy sky. She looked up, only to yelp as a raindrop fell into her eye. All of a sudden, heavy rain came pouring down fast.

"Oh no!" the pinknette wailed as she put her hands over her head and started running to find some shelter.

All that could be heard in the empty streets were Sakura's harsh panting and footsteps. She kept running and running. Panicking, she accidentally ran past her house and into the woods. Running past the huge trees, she stopped in an open area to catch her breath by resting her hands on her knees.

She was unbeknownst that there were multiple kunai and shuriken scattered on the ground, nor did she notice someone else was there with her.

Sakura walked under a giant tree, which was surprisingly dry, and sat down, laying her back against the trunk. She sighed and tiredly took off her ribbon, wringing out the water from it. She laid the damp ribbon on her lap and looked up, only for her to jump up like a frightened puppy.

"AHH!" she screamed. She was looking directly into curious, onyx eyes, which was only a few inches from her. The eyes belonged to a boy of her age, who also got startled and fell backwards. Sakura put a hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath from that near heart attack.

Her viridian eyes observed him warily. He was wearing a long sleeve, black shirt, with the neck area panning out. His pants were white shorts, and his footwear were regular blue sandals everyone in the village wore. She got nervous to be in front of such a cute person of the opposite gender.

"W-who are y-you…?" she asked anxiously, her heart thumping. She can feel the blush coming up on her cheeks.

"My name's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!" he boasted his surname proudly. "What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"H-Haruno Sakura…" she stuttered. He nodded slowly, showing her that he understood.

They sat in silence for the next 3 minutes listening to the "pit-pat" noises of the rain. Much to Sakura's dismay, a huge gust of wind came all of a sudden and blew at her head, revealing her infamous forehead.

Her hands swiftly came up and held her pink bangs over her forehead, a huge blush creeping up on her face. _'Oh no! He saw! HE SAW MY FOREHEAD!'_ she thought in panic and misery as her eyes started to overflow with tears. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, waiting for Sasuke's teasing or rude remarks.

But she heard none.

She looked up to find him staring at her. She saw no amusement. She saw no hate. All she could see was… Curiosity…? "Huh?" she uttered, feeling perplexed.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. He looked genuinely confused.

"Why… aren't you making fun of me…? I mean, you did see my forehead, right?"

His eyebrow rose. "Why would I make fun of your forehead? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"But it's huge!" she argued lamely. "Everyone says so…" she murmured sadly.

"Nope. I still don't see anything wrong with it. In fact, I think it's cute."

"EHH!?" she hollered with wide eyes, the blush growing. _'Is he for real?'_

All she did was stare. And he just grinned.

She could feel her face turning crimson with steam coming out every second she stared. It was the second time she had been complimented, and she had never felt so happy before in her whole life.

He suddenly stood up, brush off the grass on his pants, and went to gather his previously-abandoned shuriken and kunai. After he did, he waved to her. "Ja ne! See you later!" And with that, he ran into the forest, probably on his way home.

She just sat there, not even noticing that it had stopped raining. She merely stared at the distance, until 2 minutes later did she stood up, put her ribbon back on, and run home.

_'I'm gonna tell Ino about this tomorrow!'_


	4. darkness

**title:** darkness

**notes:** How Sasuke would appear as a dark, possessive boyfriend. I admit, I had a hard time with this. This is, like, the darkest thing I've ever wrote. lol.

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"Die, you filthy vermin."

Ominous midnight flames erupted out of his mouth as he blew at the offending man gracefully; something that seemed like darkness clouded his vision.

The guy screamed, his whole body being submerged in dark, black flames. His hand reached out, a very futile attempt to try to escape, or at least the very least, hope that someone would come to his rescue. But no one did.

His body landed hard on the ground, so scorched with burnt marks that nobody could even recognize him anymore. He was dead.

"Hn. That'll teach you for raping Sakura. Hope hell is a very entertaining place for you." the Uchiha avenger said, his Sharingan raging within him.

His eyelids closed, his eyes returning back to normal. Inside, he was raging. He found that bastard of a man attempting to rape his precious cherry blossom in a dark alley. Revenge was absolutely necessary.

Her screams penetrated his eardrums, letting him hear her agony and pain. He had growled, ditching stabbing a rogue ninja, who had somehow snuck into the village. He ran until his legs felt like bleeding, his stress taking a toll on him.

He remembered his face morphing into something feral and ominous. Next, he remembered swimming in darkness and blind rage. He could not, however, remember exactly what his actions were during that time period though.

Uchiha Sasuke let out a maniacal laugh.

With a smirk, he took his katana and drove it into where the guy's heart was supposed to be. He watched the wind blow away the few remaining ashes of his corpse, feeling no sympathy whatsoever for this unfortunate man.

Taking the katana out of his body, he expertly sheathed it. Brushing off the imaginary dust of his shirt, he ignored the blood splatters on his shirt.

He merely turned around, facing his unconscious love. Picking her up gently, he silently strolled down the dirt path leading to his house. He smiled somewhat manically at her unconscious form, pulling her shirt zipper back up again to cover her.

He pecked her forehead.

"Sleep peacefully, Sakura."


	5. smile

**title:** smile

**notes:** In the original version, I named the son "Ryou" because I had absolutely no idea whatsoever what his name was going to be, but now I changed it to "Itachi" because my headcanon is that their firstborn son is named after Itachi in his honor.

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"Now, Itachi. Promise me that you'll be nice to your sisters, okay?"

Uchiha Itachi's head bobbed up and down, a passive expression on his pale face. He resembled his father from when he was younger, with the exception of his viridian eyes that he inherited from his mother.

"And Saki, promise me that you won't give your brother a hard time, you understand?" Sasuke's stern tone didn't even make her wince as she smiled innocently and nodded her head.

"I promise, daddy!" Saki gazed at her older sister, Akari, who was the middle child. "Besides," She grabbed Akari's arm. "I'm gonna be with Akari-nee-chan instead! Itachi is soooo boring!"

Itachi glared.

Saki grinned and stuck her tongue out.

Akari sweat-dropped.

"Saki." Sasuke warned.

"Hai, hai… Geez, you're no fun too, daddy…" the petite pinknette pouted, letting go of Akari's arm to cross her own arms.

"Now, now, kids. C'mon. You're going to be late if you keep bugging your father and dillydallying." Uchiha Sakura said, placing a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. She leaned in, pecking him on the cheek.

"Ewwww! Gross, mom!" Saki whined, covering her eyes. Her parents, however, deliberately ignored her little comment of disgust.

Itachi and Akari merely turned their heads away, probably rolling their eyes at their youngest sibling.

"Alright, TIME. FOR. SCHOOL." Sasuke sighed, exhausted. He pushed his children closer to the academy entrance. "Remember to behave, be respectful to your teachers and other classmates, and try your best."

Three heads nodded in unison. "Hai!"

Sakura came forward, bending down to present each of her children with a gentle, motherly kiss on the forehead. "Have fun!"

Nodding, they departed to rush inside, eager to start the day already _(with the exception of Itachi, who was calmly walking). _"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!"

Sakura waved, a smile tugging her lips.

When her children were out of sight, she hugged her husband's arm and leaned her head against it, her gaze still on the academy door. "They grow up so fast, huh?"

Sasuke put an arm around her in return. "Hn. They sure do."

His wife smiled. "Let's go home and be ready to greet them each with a warm smile."

.

.

**a/n:** These are super short so I hope nobody minds me uploading them quickly?


	6. doodles

**title:** doodles

**notes:** none

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

Sakura heaved a giant yawn as she strained her ears to hear her teacher's lecture. She really did try to listen but eventually, she found herself bored.

Rifling through the empty, blank pages of her notebook, she took her mechanical pencil and started scribbling randomly all over the back cover. Kakashi-sensei won't mind since he's a pretty laid-back teacher after all.

She doodled things like tomatoes and chickens. Why?

Because they both reminded her of her not-so-secret crush, Uchiha Sasuke. She knew he liked- no. He _loves_ tomatoes like Naruto with ramen. She also thought his hair looked like the behind of a chicken, which cracks her up every time.

Her hand unconsciously scribbled "Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke" and "Sasuke x Sakura", which took up at least 70% of the back cover. The other 30% was Sasuke's name, which was incessantly written with childish hearts surrounding each of them.

*RING*

"Alright, class dismissed." Kakashi's lazy voice drawled out.

Sakura caught a black blur heading towards her, making her momentarily pause in her packing.

Her viridian eyes lit up increasingly. Sasuke, of all people, was walking to _her_! Hallelujah! Bless the heavens!

Keeping a calm demeanor on the outside, she casually asked, "Do you need something from me, Sasuke-kun?"

His hands went into his pockets. "I need to borrow your English notebook. I still to need to copy down some stuff."

Trust Sasuke to demand something rather than asking.

She handed him said notebook - aka: the notebook she was scribbling/doodling in earlier. He won't find out about it, right? She prayed he won't.

Taking it with one hand, his back faced her. "Thanks." As he walked, he heard her say a 'You're welcome!'.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke blinked. Again and again like he was broken and stuck on blinking mode.

His onyx eyes scanned the back cover of Sakura's notebook, which was heavily filled with his and her name.

He had only meant to copy some notes; but seeing a tomato doodle at the end, curiosity made him turn to it, which rewarded him with this sight.

He stayed silent, until he gave her a short glance.

With a small, conspicuous tint of pink on his face, he looked up at the ceiling. "Baka."


	7. mr sourpuss

**title:** mr. sourpuss

**notes:** I did not feel satisfied with this. D:

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke was not a happy person right now.

His eyes stared at his hand, looking at it like it was affected by some terrible, life-threatening disease.

Earlier today, he went to the library to pick up some books on ninjutsu and genjutsu. It seemed like a normal, boring trip, to be honest.

However, when he reached out for a book on medicine (_He has to prepare himself for those just-in-case moments, you know?_), another hand also reached out to it.

He noted how small and slender it was than his - almost like a _woman's_ hand.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

The smell of vanilla and watermelon entered his nostrils; pink hair flashed in his eyes. There's only one person who has pink hair that Sasuke knew.

The hand contact warmed up his usually cold hand up nicely. He wondered why he liked that feeling so much. But then, the warmness went away, leaving his hand to get in contact with the harsh, cold wind that blew by when she pulled away.

"Oof!" She just shoved the book into his chest.

"Here! You can have it!"

His head shook negatively. "You can have it. It suits you more."

"B-but… Your hand was on it first…"

His eyes rolled, ignoring the tingly feeling that remained on his hand. "Sakura." He shoved it to her. "You can have it. I was only going to take a quick look into it and then put it back."

"O-oh…" She looked at him and then at the book in her hands. "Okay then… Guess I'll take it… Thank you, Sasuke-kun…"

He nodded.

"Ja ne!"

Right after he made sure she was gone, he looked at his hand; the one that made physical contact with Sakura's.

The tingly feeling still hasn't left him.

"Damn emotions."

Yup, Uchiha Sasuke was not a happy person. Why?

Because he realized he might have fallen for Haruno Sakura, Konoha's cherry blossom, who is also the 5th Hokage's apprentice.

And Tsunade just so happened to be overprotective of Sakura and quite choosy about whom she likes.

Great...


	8. it's tight

**title:** it's tight

**notes:** none

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

Heavy rain poured down unto the empty, abandoned streets of Konoha. It was raining harder than usual, so everyone was forced to stay inside until it let up. Some groaned at the unfortunate mishap whilst others were very jubilant to the fact that they get to laze around indoors.

However, not _all_ of the village were inside, watching TV, eating dinner, reading a book, or even sipping tea. No; but 4 jounin ninjas were still outside. Or more specifically: the training grounds of Team 7.

.

.

"Aw, man! Why did it have to rain _today_!?" Uzumaki Naruto sulked underneath a rather giant tree, sitting crossed-legged and folded his arms across his chest. His azure eyes glared at the offending precipitation, hoping that it knew how grumpy he was. "And today is supposed to be our Team 7 dinner together…"

Haruno Sakura sat next in between Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi. She also looked at the millions of raindrops disdainfully. "Relax, Naruto. We always have dinner every Friday anyways, so it's not _that_ big of a deal."

Kakashi didn't glance up from his book as he added, "She's right. We can always just eat together next week, okay, Naruto?"

"B-but _ramen_!"

"Naruto."

"Dobe."

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged brief stunned looks, as Naruto looked at them with a_'what-the-hell-did-you-two-just-say'_ look.

"Anyways, you have a whole mountain of ramen back at your house," Sakura stated, "so you can eat at home."

His previously murky, sulking eyes suddenly lit up again. "Well, I'm going home! Ja ne, Sakura-chan!"

Before the aforementioned girl could even spout out a response, he quickly ran down the hill and to the direction of his apartment. She swore she could hear him yell: "MY PRECIOUS RAMEN, WAIT FOR ME!"

"Kaka-" She looked to her left to see nothing but wet grass and more rain. She sweat-dropped, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable since she was all alone with Sasuke.

She squirmed, unconsciously scooting away from him. She felt one of his eyes looking at her, not knowing how that small action made him feel slightly offended.

He abruptly stood up, wiping his pants free of any lingering pieces of grass.

"Where are you going?" came Sakura's curious voice.

"Home." Shoving his hands into his pockets, he languidly walked ahead, seemingly to not mind his and clothes getting damp.

She sat for 4 silent seconds before ultimately standing and rushing to his side. She did not like the idea of sitting outside in the rain all alone like some crazy person.

*CRACK*

*THUNDER*

Even more rain fell from the dark gray sky; thunder could be visible now.

"Shit." Grabbing Sakura's wrist, he shifted gears and ran to his house, dragging a panicky Sakura behind him, who tried to not stumble.

Taking out his keys in one hand, he expertly unlocked his door with a quick spin of his wrist and closed the door as quickly as he unlocked it. Sakura gratefully took this moment to rest her hands on her knees and pant, wiping the wet substance from her forehead.

She felt something soft and fuzzy colliding on her head, and she thankfully accepted it, fully aware that it was a towel that Sasuke had gotten from his bathroom. "Thank you."

He grunted, taking off his jounin vest and wiping his damp hair with a white towel as he shut the door to his room. Seeing him remove the wet vest made Sakura take hers off too, hanging it on the coat hanger near the door, before taking off her shoes.

So there she was, standing in his living room awkwardly, a small visible puddle of water gathered at her feet, the towel around her shoulders. She was suddenly fascinated with his wooden floorboard. She only looked up as she heard footsteps getting louder and louder to her.

But when she looked up, she was met face to face with a blue fabric.

"What is this?" She took it in her frail hands, to closer inspections, it was a shirt. More specifically: a shirt from his genin years. That just brought back unsettling memories to her, but she hid that pretty well.

"Hn. Go change. I can't afford for you catch a cold. Dobe would kill me."

"Sure…" That was so like Naruto.

.

.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably on his couch, tugging the shirt collar every 5 seconds. It felt… tight.

Sasuke claims it to be his smallest shirt since she's rather a great deal shorter than him, only ending up at his shoulder. He figured any shirt bigger than that would look like a dress. She felt touched that he even cared about that.

She sipped her tea slowly, finding his coffee table interesting at this point.

He sighed. "Want another shirt?"

"N-no! It's not that I don't like it, it's-"

"I know it's too tight on you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for you to say something."

"Then yes, I want another shirt."

The sooner she gets out of this shirt, the better it would be.

.

.

"Okay… Now this is a little bit too big…"

"We've been through my whole closet. Just stick with it."

Trying to create some sort of cheerful, happy atmosphere, Sakura praised herself. "Well, at least I look cute, r-right!?" She placed her hands on her hips, looking over her shoulder at the mirror, which reflected the Uchiha symbol.

"Yeah." It sounded faint and could be easily missed, but she heard it clearly.

"_What_?"

"Your tea is getting cold."

"You said something!" She pointed at him. "I know you did!"

"You're being annoying again."

"Sasuke-kun!"


	9. you look beautiful

**title:** you look beautiful

**notes:** Added some extra bits into it, but nothing drastic. :D

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

Her feet shifted apprehensively; her emerald orbs eyed the dance floor warily, where many couples were waltzing elegantly.

Sakura locked on almost every female person in the room, her gazes going up and down their figures, inspecting their dresses. She sighed, looking down at her own dress, a wave of self-consciousness flowing through her veins.

She wore a simple red-wine colored dress, which ended only a little bit passed her kneecaps. At the front of the dress was a bunch of fabric of the same color bunched up together, resembling a flower.

Other girls wore more extravagant, long-flowing dresses with a bunch of expensive brooches and flowers attached to them. Honestly, it made Sakura feel a little… plain… bland… How was she ever going to compete with them?

Why did she let Sasuke talk her into this again?

Oh yeah.

It was because he was in desperate need of a female partner to accompany him to the party, as it had been something the invitation said was _required_. And since she was his girlfriend, it made it more logical to bring her.

Sakura swirled her petite glass of water (_she did not like alcohol of any sorts_) and bit her bottom lip. Her head faced down; seemingly to find her 2 inch high-heels more fascinating at the moment. She stood next to the refreshment table awkwardly, inwardly upset that Sasuke was next to her, talking with, who she assumed, a business acquaintance.

.

.

"You seem unpleasant." Sasuke's deep voice remarked, his eyes looking down at her.

"Why thank you, Captian Obvious." she murmured, the self-consciousness still within her.

A raised eyebrow prodded her to continue.

"N-ne… Do you think this dress suits me…?" She didn't like the fact that she stuttered.

"Yes."

"You sure?" she inquired nervously. "I don't look weird or anything, right? Too skinny? Too fat? Too plain?"

It took all of Sasuke's willpower to not roll his eyes. He figured this was going to happen eventually. When Sakura assumed that he was quietly chatting with one of his co-workers, he watched her through his peripheral vision, taking in what his co-worker was saying half-heartedly.

It didn't take a genius that long to figure out that his girlfriend's obviously feeling self-conscious.

Sighing, he laid a hand gently on her head, patting her like a dog. "You look beautiful. Don't get so down."

"But I look-"

"Sakura. If you say what I think you're going to say, then I am going to drag you to the dance floor and force you to dance with me."

"In front of _everyone_?" She blanched, her mind already imagining people whispering about how boring, dull, and absurd she looks. I mean, who has _pink hair_ nowadays? When she tried to wear something to cover her head at home, Sasuke merely took it, threw it to the other side of the room, and dragged her to his limo while sporting a nonchalant expression on his pale face.

He did not even hear Sakura's futile attempts to free herself or the lame insults she gave him. _("Chicken Ass Hair!" she wailed, struggling with the urge to punch him. All she could do was pound his back with her petite fists as he carried her over his shoulder like a potato sack. She was not amused. And he could care less.)_

He remembered reassuring her for at least 20 times during the ride here.

The music suddenly changed to a beautiful, calm piano music, enchanting a few to dance with their loved ones.

Out of the blue, Sasuke had an idea. "On second thought." He grabbed her glass, set it on the table, then proceeded to grab her wrist, tugging her to the dance floor. "Let's dance now."

Murmurs could be heard as the crowd began to separate to let him through.

Sakura definitely needed to scream into her pillow and at Sasuke when she gets home later.

"Dance." he whispered, placing a hand on her back. He cradled her hand like it was very delicate and precious. She could do nothing but nod obediently.

Sakura heard whispers alright. But not the whispers she thought she would hear.

"Who's that girl? She's pretty!"

"So pretty…"

"Lucky her!"

"They look so cute!"

All sorts of doubt fled from Sakura, replacing it with ecstasy and satisfaction.

"See? You _are _beautiful, silly girl."

She was going to smile brightly at him, but her lips were captured by his lips. She gladly returned it, smiling lips against his, her content ears catching the speculators cooing at how romantic they looked.


	10. you're late

**title:** you're late

**notes:** This was my submission for SasuSaku Month: Day 2 (yes, I'll also be posting up my SS Month writing as well). An idea just struck me as I was looking through some traditional SasuSaku art. The priestess idea and the demons were inspired by Inuyasha.

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

*SLASH*

*CHOP*

*SLICE*

Sakura panted heavily, looking at the multitude of demons in front of her. She felt her legs go weak; her body was about to faint. But she had to fight back the fatigue feeling she was feeling, as her life was at stake currently.

Her body was heavily covered with plenty of battle scars; some of them had warm, metallic fluid seeping out, trailing down her body rapidly. One demon was lucky enough to hit her in the eye, resulting her to forcefully keep it shut while her left eye was all that was left.

Her right hand tightened its grip on her naginata, so tight that her knuckles turned white and her nails dug through the skin of her hand.

She hardened her glare, refusing to back out now. "Come at me! I'm not afraid of you!"

The demons took her taunting quite seriously, resulting each and every one of them to charge full speed at the beaten-up priestess.

Summoning a fair amount of spiritual energy - aka: chakra -, she did her best to slash and slice the demons surrounding her.

She only managed to take down five demons. Two were serpent-like demons; one was a giant centipede; one was a large bear-like creature; and the last one was a gigantic, but skinny worm with one eye.

She was so focused on fighting off another demon that she didn't notice a wolf demon pounce on her back; pinning her tired body on the floor. She grunted rather violently. She fought back tears of pain as its dangerously sharp claws were practically stabbing her back even though she was wearing a typical red and white shrine maiden's outfit.

Her breath hitched, her eyes closed, prepared to meet her doom until she felt the heavy weight on her back being removed.

"Hn. Sorry I'm late. A couple of them delayed me."

A tired grin replaced her grimace; relieve to hear the voice of her bodyguard and lover. She stumbled up on her legs again, both of them facing back to back. He unsheathed his katana, twirling it a bit before properly holding it.

"No problem. I was merely having some entertainment to keep me busy."

He snorted, still on his guard. "Hardly. I doubt nearly getting eaten by a wolf demon was hardly 'entertainment', Sakura." Though she couldn't see it, he rolled his eyes.

"Psh. Whatever. Let's just get these guys."

"Hn. On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They both charged forward, taking down any demon they could get. A faint smile appeared on her bruised lips.

Now that he was here, she was positive that they would win now.


	11. naruto-itis

**title:** naruto-itis

**notes:** Submission for SasuSaku Month: Day 3. I was about to look up a list of phobias and turn it into a serious story until I thought _'Why don't I just turn Naruto into a phobia instead?'_ Lol. Lots of humor involved! XD And I shall be introducing my SasuSaku family OC children (Saki and Akari from a previous chapter have disappeared because the author still has no idea how many kids (and how the kids will be named) SasuSaku are going to have)!

**rating:** K+

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"_NARUTO_," Sasuke seethed through gritted teeth. His knuckles clenched, his nails digging through his skin. He was unaware that his Sharingan was activated. "PUT. DOWN. MY. CHILD. NOW."

Said blonde merely laughed it off. "Nope!" He threw the female baby up in the air like she was a football, unbeknownst to the dangers that could happen to her. "I think she likes me! Isn't that right, Miyu-chan?" he cooed, sticking his face into her chubby face.

Apple-green eyes lit up innocently as her chubby, cute hands reached to grab the blonde's nose and tugged it forward. Naruto made an audible grunt, a jolly laugh fled his lips. "See, Sasuke-teme? Told ya she likes me."

Sasuke grumpily crossed his arms as he heard Naruto coo 'Who's the greatest uncle in the world?' to his little 2 year old girl. He turned to Sakura, interrupting her feeding a 5 year old Itachi, their only son. His narrowed eyes furiously screamed _'do-something-or-else-we-will-have-a-baby-killer-as-an-uncle-to-our-only-son'_.

Placing the plastic fork back on the porcelain plate of steak and sunny-side up eggs, Sakura turned away from Itachi, the latter whining about more food. "Naruto, would you just _please _put Miyu down? We don't want her developing Naruto-phobia or Naruto-itis when she gets older, you know?"

Sasuke was about to help add to her sentence until she piped in another one.

"And besides, the sooner you do that, the faster Sasuke-kun would stop complaining." she casually said, slicing off a little piece of the eggs with the fork's edge and popping it into Itachi's eagerly waiting mouth.

An indignant grunt came from Sasuke's closed mouth, him glaring at his wife. _'Traitor.'_ his eyes accused.

As if she knew he thought that, she shrugged in return. "Sasuke-kun. It looks to me that you already have a case of Naruto-itis right now anyways."

Itachi didn't really care what adults talked about, so all of his attention remained on the plate of food his mother placed in front of him. But he couldn't help but inject his own statement. "Mom, Naruto-itis sounds like a really stupid disease. Was it created by Uncle Naruto?" he innocently commented, oblivious to his father's triumphant _'take-that-Dobe' _stare.

Naruto gasped in horror. "Itachi! Why have you betrayed me!? I thought you were on my side!" He dramatically hugged Miyu closer to him. "You still love me, right, Miyu-chan?" Miyu responded with a snort, suddenly feeling hungry. Tears started to sprout in her eyes as her baby lips quivered. Naruto, however, took no notice of this.

Irritated, Sasuke scoffed angrily. "What did I say earlier? Give me back my child." His vein popped when the whiskered blonde stuck out his tongue tauntingly. "DOBE!"

And the rest of the day featured a furious Sasuke chasing after a mischievous Naruto, who held a crying and scared Miyu.

Sakura merely ignored both males and dragged Itachi outside to her little flower garden since it was time to attend to it.

.

.

**a/n:** Miyu's probably going to be another one-time thing and disappear from the rest of the SasuSaku family because I still can't find the perfect name for their daughter.


	12. spit take

**title:** spit take

**notes:** Submission for SasuSaku Month: Day 4. One of the shortest, but greatest prompts I've ever wrote. ;v;

**rating:** K+

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"Here." Sakura offered him a warm cup of freshly made tea. After he silently accepted it, she carefully sipped her own, careful not to burn her tongue by accident.

The only noise that could be heard in the room was the sipping of tea and the frequent noise of turning pages; Sasuke happened to be multi-tasking by sipping tea with one hand, while the opposite hand turned the pages of the newspaper that laid on his lap.

It stayed like that for 5 minutes until Sakura broke it unexpectedly.

"I'm pregnant." she said dully, as if it was an everyday, boring thing.

Sasuke unceremoniously took this moment to spit out the moist liquid he just drank all over his newspaper and coffee table. He coughed, rapidly patting his chest to reduce the sudden pain.

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

Ah, yes. There was no warning indeed.

"By the way, Sasuke-kun, you're paying for the dry cleaning."


	13. don't waste popcorn

**title:** don't waste popcorn

**notes:** Submission for SasuSaku Month: Day 6.

**rating:** K+

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

Setting the huge bowl of buttery popcorn in between her and Sasuke, Sakura immediately bounced to the DVD player and searched through the cabinet underneath it for a decent romantic movie to watch.

It was her turn to pick a movie, for it is 'Movie Night' tonight. While she let Sasuke pick out the action, adventure type of movies (_which she found rather boring, but she didn't bother telling him_), she usually picked out the romantic type of movies, much to the raven-head's dismay.

Sakura often call her choice in movies as "revenge" for making her sit through 2 hours of endless fighting and fist brawls. And Sasuke called his choice in movies as "revenge" for making him sit through 2 hours of incessant, mushy cliche romance.

Finally setting her eyes on a certain DVD box, she popped the disk in the player, pushing play.

She settled next to her boyfriend of 3 years, placed a thick, yet fluffy pillow on her lap, and eyed the screen that showed the beginning credits.

She scowled when she heard a scoff next to her.

"Beauty and the Beast? I should have known."

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, her defensive side rising. "I think it's a good movie."

"Sure… Whatever you say." She caught the sight of his eyes rolling, and chucked a few pieces of popcorn at him.

"You're wasting popcorn." He glared half-heartedly.

She stuck her tongue out, hugging the pillow closer to her. She nearly shouted in protest as she waved her fist around, watching how lamely Gaston tried to woo over a book-absorbed Belle, who could care less about him.

Feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders, she leaned back into it comfortably.

At the end of the film, the light of the TV and ending credits flashed upon a sleeping Sakura curled up against a dozing Sasuke.


	14. under the stars

**title:** under the stars

**notes:** Submission for SasuSaku Month: Day 7.

**rating:** K+

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

Sakura's knees failed her, making her land on the grassy floor with an audible 'thud'.

She tiredly wiped off the droplets of sweat from her forehead with her forearm. "Man, that took forever!" Who knew putting together a tent took so long? She needed a break. Now.

"Hn. Not my fault that you created this big tear in the instruction booklet." Sasuke said from her left, poking the fire with a stick before throwing it into its amber flames.

"Hmph!" She pouted. Her eyes absentmindedly roamed the area, taking in how pretty the flowers were here.

She plopped backwards, very glad that the grass cooled her off, making her relaxed.

.

.

Sasuke blinked, staring at her dozing face. She had unintentionally fallen asleep a few minutes ago; but he didn't have the heart to shake her awake. After all, she did seem extremely tired out during the hike here.

After he covered her with a cozy blanket, he sat back down on his original spot. Instead of lazily staring at the bonfire, he stared at the dozing girl.

He couldn't help but noted how the amber lighting from the bonfire fell upon her smooth peach face.

_'Just lovely…'_ he remarked unconsciously, his gaze returning to the small orange-red fire in front of him.


	15. stare

**title:** stare

**notes:** Submission for SasuSaku Month: Day 14.

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"…"

"Why are you staring at me…?"

"…"

Sakura sweat-dropped when she felt the burning intensity of his stare, making her hands shake uneasily due to the self-consciousness she felt right now. The rice in her hands, instead of looking like a triangle, looked like a mashed up riceball.

"…" He couldn't help but stare. Honestly, Sasuke felt a little… lonely.

He was getting this strange feeling that his pink-haired girlfriend had been ignoring lately. She stopped talking about her day to him, something she talked about daily. She avoided all types of eye contact during breakfast, lunch, and dinner time. She made little to no more small talk; he even missed the small talks she started. It made him feel nice.

But no.

She stopped all of that.

Sasuke couldn't fathom why after one whole depressed week to himself.

"I… gotta go."

Before he could stop her, she hung her apron over the hanger by the fridge. She grabbed the suspiciously large bento she packed and nearly toppled over when she rushed to put her shoes on.

Sasuke could catch a glimpse of yellow and another feminine voice, but he gave thought to it; his mind only on Sakura's unusual behavior.

Leaning forward, he let his elbows rest on his kneecaps as he sighed loudly in the empty living room.


	16. birthday

**title:** birthday

**notes:** Submission for SasuSaku Month: Day 15. A continuation of the previous chapter (I'll just call them chapters lol).

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"Hurry, hurry!" a hushed voice whisper-shouted, running away from the Uchiha residence.

"I'm trying! Let's see you run while carrying all of these bento!" Her green eyes glared at the female figure jogging in front of her.

Blonde hair whipped right to left as she rotated her head slightly, rolling her aqua eyes. "Geez, sorry, Forehead!"

"Hmph!"

.

.

"Preparations ready yet?"

He shook his marked face with triangles negatively, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Nope, not yet. Sorry, Ino."

Ino stomped her foot, beginning to feel annoyed. "C'mon, Kiba! If you slack off, Sakura's going to brutally injure you!"

He snarled, "I AM WORKING! Don't you see me physically sweating here?" He swiped his wet forehead with his arm, playfully bring the offending arm up to Ino's nose, only for her to swat it away like a dangerous bomb.

"_GROSS_."

"You're welcome." came the male's sarcastic retort.

.

.

"Guys! It's lunch time!" Sakura's sweet voice rang throughout the room. She dumped the giant bento she packed earlier today on the table. It was practically a miracle that Sasuke didn't find out. She really didn't want him to see what she had been planning this whole week.

A chorus of 'thank you's flooded the room as each person hungrily snatched one umeboshi-stuffed riceballs Sakura persistently made gratefully.

The pink-haired girl smiled, jubilant that everyone enjoyed her homemade food. "After this, I want everyone straight back to work, okay?"

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

Nothing.

"Sasuke-kun…" She poked his shoulder repeatedly, hoping it'll wake him up.

He opened one tired obsidian eye, trying to adjust to the light again before murmuring, "Sakura…?"

"Yes."

"Sakura?"

"Yes…?"

"Sakura!" He embraced her, hugging her tightly than usual.

She looked at him with an odd look on her face. She knew he was devastated when she was ignoring him, but not that devastated to be choking her in hugs, which were terribly uncharacteristic of him. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I thought you hated me…" she heard him murmur sadly, feeling his hand stroking her hair.

"Well, I don't." She tore from him. "Come on, I got a surprise for you!" She stood, attempting a fail try at pulling him up by the arm. "Let's go, let's go! Or else you'll be late for your own surprise!"

.

.

"Okay. Before we go inside, I want you to…" The young pinknette put both of his own hands over his eyes, making sure there were no holes to through at. When she thought it was okay, she slid the door open, gently guiding him in.

"When I count to three, I want you to open them. okay?"

Feeling intrigued, he complied.

"One… Two… THREE!"

"SURPRISE!

Surprised onyx orbs met with a giant banner that said 'HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!' which hung on the wall. He looked around, realizing that he was in the BBQ place where Team 10 always ate at. Speaking of Team 10, all of the teams, including the sensei's, were there too.

"Nice surprise, huh, teme?" Naruto stepped forward, a goofy grin on his sunny face. "It was Sakura-chan's idea!"

He turned to his girlfriend, silently asking her why.

"Well, you said you had a mission coming up and you'll be gone all of next week. And next week is your birthday, so I thought we could all celebrate together while you're still here…"

Being uncharacteristic again, Sasuke just hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said into his shirt.

"C'mon, everybody!" Naruto started, brandishing a fork and a knife. "Let's all dig in to some delicious cake!"


	17. scarf

**title:** scarf

**notes:** Submission for SasuSaku Month: Day 26.

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"Shit." he cussed under his breath, his dark, onyx eyes staring out the window. His grip on his styrofoam coffee cup tightened.

Of course, the day he _willingly_ chose not to go outside without his scarf, it just _had_ to snow. Sasuke couldn't believe his misfortune today.

Once more, he snarled viciously, disdainfully glaring at the frozen pieces of precipitation dripping from the sky slowly and innocently. He sighed, zipping up his navy-blue jacket all the way up to prevent himself from getting cold. Not that he wasn't cold already.

He let go of his coffee cup to grab his mechanical pencil. Shuffling through his organized backpack, he laid a packet of worksheets and a notebook on the wooden table. Since he was, after all, in a coffee shop, he might as well finish his biology homework; he had a test coming up very soon too.

.

.

Viridian eyes gleamed curiously, yet slightly amused.

She was about to leave for home, seeing that her shift was over, but something about that guy sitting in the corner near the window caught her immediate attention. She saw how he had a scowl on his face, which made her intrigued.

Without taking her eyes off of him, she side-walked to the nearest booth that had a clear view of him. She opened her own plaid backpack, taking out her notebook. Instead of taking notes, the girl used it to cover her face, half-heartedly trying to study the messy English notes she held in front of her. Since it looks like he was not going to be leaving soon, she should spend this time to study too. At least, until he left.

.

.

Nodding to himself, he released a heavy sigh as he started to clean up and place everything back into his backpack. Finally, he was done. Damn biology teacher kept assigning too much homework these days.

He almost - keyword: _almost_ - jumped from his phone suddenly ringing. He grimaced at the caller ID when he saw it. "What is it, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto inhaled deeply, something Sasuke dubbed as 'inhale of inner anger', before asking, "Well, bastard, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over for some video gaming. You in?"

Truthfully, Sasuke could care less about video games at the moment, but since Naruto's house has a heater, he was pretty much out of reasons to go home. "Hn. Whatever, dobe. I'll be there by 10."

After he said the last sentence, his thumb swiped the call to a close. He tucked it back into his jacket pocket, hoping that the whiskered blonde does not call him again.

Throwing his empty coffee cup away, he shouldered his backpack only on his right shoulder. The raven-haired man tucked his hands into his pockets as much as possible, and lowered his head into his jacket collar to preserve some kind of warmness.

.

.

It was a quiet, peaceful little stroll; he took languid steps, staring at the visible puff of breaths he took every second. He enjoyed it, until something or _someone_ tapped his shoulder. Through his peripheral vision, he caught a glimpse of a feminine finger retreating.

"Hello." he heard a soft, yet warm voice speak, contrasting against the harsh, cold weather. "I couldn't help but notice that you were shivering earlier."

His eyebrow quirked. He looked to his shoulders. Okay, so maybe he _was_ a little bit more cold than usual… But why did she, a stranger, care?

"Here." She took off her woolly, incredibly warm red scarf and snugly tugged it around Sasuke's bare neck. He welcomed the warmth nicely; however, he eyed her warily as she wrapped the other half of her scarf around her as well.

"What are you-"

"Hey, I'm cold too, you know?" She mimicked the young male by placing her hands in her pockets. "So where to?"

"Hn." He resumed walking to Naruto's house, but at a much slower pace, dragging the pink-haired girl along.

"By the way, my name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

They spent the next 10 minutes chatting - well, Sakura did the chatting; Sasuke merely nodded at appropriate timings. Though, Sasuke didn't usually trust strangers, he felt like he could trust her with anything. That warm aura surrounding her loosened his guard. And it she made him feel pleasant _(he meant warm, not the other thing...). _Literally and figuratively.

Maybe Naruto won't mind if he was a little bit late with a new friend.


	18. alternative

**title:** alternative

**notes:** This will be based off of chapter 685 but slightly AU. Of course, this is only _**my **_version of what could've happened.

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" came the tired voice of Haruno Sakura after her legs failed her, making her collapse into Sasuke's body. Drained of almost all of her chakra, she didn't risk a sentence from her mouth. All she did was watch how he kneeled on the sandy ground, surprised at how he immediately removed the hand on her injured arm, ripping off a piece of his sleeve.

"… Why?" she whispered as he tightened the ribbon he tied.

"…" He warily averted his gaze, still retaining a calm expression. "It would be a shame to let you die."

Rather looking depressed, she mustered the strength enough to give him a tiny smile. "I'm glad… that you aren't hurt that badly." She was tired, yes, but despite that, she slowly placed one hand on his cheek; he wondered why she even looked at him with such… warmness; forgiveness.

His ears perked when her mouth opened, mouthing words that he could barely - just _barely_ - hear just before her apple-green eyes started to close unwillingly from deep exhaustion.

_'I still love you.'_


	19. accidents happen

**title:** accidents happen

**notes:** Wrote this when an anon on tumblr asked for genin!Sasuke accidentally walking in on Sakura while she's showering, and I couldn't resist. :D

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"I'm gonna go take a bath, okay, guys?"

"Go ahead."

"See you when you come back, Sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

The emotionless remark made Sakura sweatdrop; she draped her fluffy, white towel over her arms, making her way through the thick trees and bushes. She figured she'd have no problems going back since she could still make out the dim amber glow made by their bonfire back at camp.

"Sometimes I wish he would just care a _little_…" she grumbled miserably, stopping at a lake with spring-clear water.

Her body glimmered alluringly when the moonlight hit her as she removed her clothing piece by piece. Sighing blissfully, with a content smile, she relaxed into the water.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke exhaled, exhaustion written on his face. Running a hand through his raven locks, his eyes concentrated on the red-orange flames.

He was the only one left awake with guard duty; Naruto snoring loudly like the knucklehead he was, and Kakashi is probably sleeping with that rubbish book covering his masked face. And Sakura was out taking her bath.

"Sasuke?"

He kept the same crossed-legged position, but his eyes shifted to the tree next to him. "Kakashi."

"It's been 20 minutes; your shift's over." He paused. "And she isn't back yet."

As if he read his mind, he stood up. "Hn." His hands went into his pockets whilst he languidly followed into the direction his pink-haired teammate went.

.

.

Berating herself, Sakura cussed every swear word she knew under her breath. Why in the world did she fall asleep for 15 minutes during her bath!? She was supposed to take a simple 5 minute bath! Her team must be worried sick!

Just as she stepped out the water, the bush in front of her rustled, sending surprised shivers down her spine.

She knelt down, feeling the grass for her towel, her other arm covered her chest for obvious reasons, until a figure came out. Time seem to froze at this moment for 5 seconds.

After those 5 seconds, a scream could be heard and the sound of someone running through the bushes, both sporting scarlet faces.

"My life is ruined!" Sakura, now wrapped up in her towel, wailed from her spot on the floor.

.

.

For the first time in 13 years, Uchiha Sasuke blushed. Horribly.

"Sasuke-teme, why are you so red? You look like a tomato."

"Did something happen to you and _someone else_?" Kakashi's amused voice echoed through Sasuke's flustered eardrums, the latter wanting to Chidori the former's ass all the way to Suna.


	20. dance

**title:** dance

**notes:** _This is very, very short because it was for a 3 sentence story challenge. _

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"Okay Sakura, please perform a 'pirouette' for us, seeing how you're my star student," the dance instructor kindly questioned, giving said girl a smile as she stepped to the side to let Sakura perform the request.

Gracefully spinning on one foot, her long, silky pink, vanilla-scented hair elegantly swept around her slim, perfect figure - making the room fill with the soothingly smell of vanilla.

In the back of the room, behind all the awestruck students, the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke stared at her beauty with the feeling of yearning - his fingers twitched with a desire to run them through that majestic hair of hers.


	21. police

**title:** police

**notes:** _This is very, very short because it was for a 3 sentence story challenge. _

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

He focused concretely on those mature emerald eyes; her cute ponytail that bounced every so often; the way how she wore that midnight pencil skirt perfectly with that sky-colored police shirt.

_'Fuck. She's hot. Way too hot.'_

She looked up from that miniature notepad she held, meeting his onyx ones suddenly as she gave him a small smirk, tearing the paper off the notepad and placed it onto his nervous, awaiting palm; all he saw was _"I'll let you off the hook just this once, and here's my number. __"_


	22. water

**title:** water

**notes:** Ryuu is an OC that will never show up again after this.

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

The unison of Sasuke's and Sakura's voices shouting Naruto's name echoed through the deep multitude of trees, both never stopping in their tracks, not even when one of the enemies stopped their third member in his tracks.

Naruto struggled, intercepting the surprise attack of a katana with his miniature kunai, yelling at his friends, "Don't worry about me; just go! I got this!" He lunged forward, pushing off the offending ninja off him, preparing his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

A 'tch' exited Sasuke's mouth whilst his apple-green eyed companion shot Naruto a worried glance before fastening her pace. A speck of uneasiness shot down her spine; eyes flickering everywhere from tree to tree.

"Fuck you guys!" The sudden outburst stopped the dark and pink haired duo in their path. Ears perking, they neared to a tree, peeking down from above its leaves, only to spot the target they were after for. "You guys couldn't even take down that girl with dark hair and creepy white eyes!"

Briefly thanking Hinata for the help, inwardly, Sakura repeated the target's information she had acquired from Shikamaru.

_Name: Mori Ryuu. Age: 24. Black shaggy hair with dark green eyes. Height: 5'6. Has a permanent scowl on his face. Scar on his forehead. Loud-mouthed. Yup, he fits the description perfectly. _she thought, observing at how he delivered foul language at his men. She couldn't help but pity those poor men. _I still don't understand why he threatened the village if we didn't follow his lame commands._ She nodded to Sasuke, mentally counting down for the cue to charge.

.

.

"B-but Ryuu-sama! S-she was a member of the Hyuga clan! We can't possibly-"

"I. DON'T. CARE. All I care about is-"

"Alright, stop there, Mr. Boring-Dude-That-Likes-To-Cuss-At-People." came the drawling, bored voice of Haruno Sakura, the village's top medic (_besides Tsunade_) and one of the top anbu members, standing next to an apathetic Uchiha Sasuke, also a top anbu member.

"How dare you call me-"

"One," the woman started, raising a finger in front of her, "you insult Hinata-chan, you deal with me."

Sasuke helped add to it, "Two," he said, raising two fingers, "if you wanna be inconspicuous, then you might want to try shutting up. And three: look behind you, loser."

"What the fuck?!" Eyes dimming into looming forest green, he snarled viciously, furious to see his troops lay motionlessly on the dirt floor. Refusing to back down like a deer in headlights, Ryuu charged to the Sasuke and Sakura's bunshin clones, attempting to take out Sakura first, readying his water dragon jutsu.

Ducking - by jumping backwards - she landed a roundhouse kick at his abdomen.

There were a lot of screams of horror that afternoon.

.

.

"Here!" Sakura, drenched in water from head to toe, threw a tied-up Ryuu into the gobsmacked arms of Naruto, who quirked his eyebrow quizzically. "GET HIM AWAY FROM ME. NOW." she warned from gritted teeth, glowering at the strand of wet, pink hair in between her eyes.

After Ryuu got lucky and drenched a dismayed Sakura in freezing cold water (and even threw in a couple of water dragons), Sasuke had to put the guy to sleep in his genjutsu with his Sharingan.

Pissed that she was freezing cold - and berating herself for letting her guard down - the pinknette kicked her target's back quite hard with no mercy, resulting a pained yelp and he cowered away from her.

"Yeah, you better cower like the loser you are." Sakura, crossing her arms, huffed grumpily.

"Let's go home now," Sasuke's indifferent voice uttered, dragging Sakura along, ignoring Naruto's protests at how heavy their target is.

.

.

Sakura sneezed. "So fucking cold…" The coral blush still hasn't left her cheeks yet, despite keeping her gloved hands over them continuously, resulting an exasperated sigh from her partner.

_It's been 3 hours since she's been whining._ "Sakura," he sighed, "look up. Now."

"Why-"

The young Uchiha took this opportunity to launch himself into her, locking lips. She was rather disappointed to find it to be a swift peck though.

"Can you shut up now?"

"Yeah, but Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"You DO realize I have a fever currently, right?"

"…"

"Oi… I'm still here guys…"

"Shut up, Naruto."


	23. you're clumsy

**title:** you're clumsy

**notes:** n/a

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"…" Onyx globes averted away from her glaring ones he saw reflected from the mirror.

She, aggravated, crossed her arms. "You're hurting me…"

"… Sorry.." Tug.

"Ouch!" Her hand immediately went to rub the pained area of her head, retorting, "Sasuke-kun, how hard is it to **_braid _**hair!? Even Naruto- no, even a _**little** kid_ can do this!"

He 'tch-ed' before replying back, equally snappy, "Not my fault your hair's a mess. I see split ends; when was the last time you washed your hair?"

"Sasuke-kun," she paused, "There's a reason why I wanted _**you **_to braid my hair and not Ino. Because I freaking love you, dummy." Harrumphing, she puffed her cheeks.

Said guy said nothing, only silently continuing his work of hair-braiding, as Sakura clipped on her emerald-colored earrings, accompanied with a matching necklace. Until she sighed and grabbed his hands, stopping him.

"Sakura?"

He felt soft lips press on his knuckles; soft and smooth, just like a feather brushing against him. Her rosy lips pecked the back of each of his fingers; he actually didn't mind.

"You're usually so neat and organized… Yet, you're clumsy when it comes to this…" he heard her murmur gently before looking up at him. "That was a good luck spell."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to be stuck here until you can braid. You need to learn how to braid for when my little girl will be born in a few months." Like her belly was a precious jewel that was extremely delicate, she rubbed it, cooing.

_I've always loved the idea of you braiding our little girl's hair together. _


	24. tomatoes

**title:** tomatoes

**notes:** The tomato facts were found somewhere else and not me because I'm dumb and don't know anything about fruits.

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"C'mon…"

Coral hair strands fluttered around her porcelain-like face as her head negatively shook left to right, indicating her refusal to comply to him. Adamantly sealing her stubborn lips, she crossed her arms.

"C'mon," he paused briefly, "it's not **_that _**bad…" he tried coaxing gently, slowly extending his arm to her, holding a fork with a something scarlet colored.

"No!" she huffed, just like a child, he remarked. "I. Don't. Want. It."

"But you've never even tasted it before," he tried again. "You. Never. Know. Unless. You. Try." he mocked her earlier use of tone.

She looked into his eyes, glowering intensely burning flames, and retorted, "Sasuke-kun, just because tomatoes are **_your _**favorite food, it doesn't mean **_I _**have to like it too." Her cheeks puffed indignantly, glaring at the innocent piece of fruit/vegetable on that accursed fork. Hey, he was using **_her _**favorite green fork!

Huffing at her persistence, he started, "But tomatoes provide an excellent amount of vitamin C and beta-carotene; a very good amount of the mineral manganese; and a good amount of vitamin E."

His pink-haired girlfriend blinked, not even bothering to absorb all those tomato facts his tomato-obsessed geeky-side has learned.

"Therefore, this," he held up the fork in his right hand as emphasis, "is really healthy for you and your body."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"It prevents heart disease-"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"-and supports bone health-"

"Sasuke-kun."

"-anti-cancer benefits, Sakura. ANTI-CANCER BENEFITS-"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Yes?"

Exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air as a form of surrender, she sighed through gritted teeth. "ALRIGHT. I'll take a bite out of your stupid tomato. Happy?"

"Have you finally understood the wonders of tomatoes? Or-"

"No. I want you to shut up."

He stared blankly at her (cute) frowning face, contemplating over his choices, a finger on his chin. "How about one kiss after your bite?"

She shrugged; she just wanted to get this over with. Taking his- **_her _**green fork, she dramatically and slowly inserted it into her mouth, enjoying his slightly visible, nervous gulp he took.

His onyx eyes focused on the red-orange drop of tomato juice on her lips, already reaching a hand on her cheek, dropping his lips onto hers.

"You had some tomato juice on your lips."

"Shut up and kiss me properly."


	25. anniversary

**title:** anniversary

**notes:** Uploading three new chapters at once to make up for not uploading for the last couple of weeks.

**rating:** K

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"Sasuke-kunnnn.~"

"…" Ignore.

Pouting, she hugged the fluffy white pillow closer to her as her viridian eyes gazed at him, his back hunched over a book he was reading. "Sasuke-kunnnn, put that book away and come over here!" She patted the empty space next to her on the bed, fluffy pillows everywhere. "Look, this spot's lonely, come sit."

"Sakura, you know I have to finish reading this since it's valuable info about my mission tomorrow." he told her, still not budging. Due to her whining, he was stuck on the same page for five minutes now, eyes still going over sentence by sentence; word by word.

"B-but…" _All I wanted was to spend time with you today… After all, you do remember it's our third anniversary today, right?_ she sighed inwardly, giving the empty space next to her a solemn glance. _Meanie…_

Said meanie didn't remark anything, still intent on concentrating on his mission and busy contemplating his strategies.

Growing annoyed at his mundane attitude, she aimed her pillow at his duckass hair, immediately launching it to his surprised self. Before he could even make out a sound, she pulled the blanket over her head, probably to sulk. "You deserved that!"

"Sakura…" she heard him growled tiredly.

"Lalala, not listening! Can't hear you!~"

_What's her problem?_ came to Sasuke's mind as he watched her curl up into a ball on her side whilst he finally placed his book on the table gently, approaching her slowly like he was walking up to a small, frightened animal.

He awkwardly settled next to her, not noticing how she peeked one eye out, but no, he was looking at something above her head. Something white with red circles over the numbers.

The calendar. And he squinted at the little black sentences near the border.

_"Today is our anniversary! I can't wait to spend it with Sasuke-kun!" _

Oh no. Well, this is one of those rare times where Sasuke, himself, called himself an idiot. Damn Naruto for assigning him an S-rank mission at a time like this.

"Sakura…"

"Do you remember now…?" she questioned hopefully, peeking her whole head and hands out, excluding her body.

He sighed and just embraced her like she was a precious doll; he was a man of action, not words. He never knew how to say it; instead, he uses actions.

He felt her hands clench the fabric of his shirt, murmuring, "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

His hand stroke her head softly, and sniffed her vanilla-scented hair. "Me too." he whispered, surrendering to the sleepiness overcoming him.

This anniversary turned out alright after all.


	26. locked hands

**title:** locked hands

**notes:** And this is the last prompt I've done. You can send me prompts to write either here (but PM me please) or send it to my Tumblr ask box (link is provided at my profile).

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

He stares at their locked hands, feeling irked. It was probably the only emotion he was possessing at the moment, for he was literally irked. Normally, it would take more than this to get a rise out of him, yet this sight he had the misfortune of viewing finally broke him. The tomato he was previously eating (still half-eaten) was starting to squirt its juice down his hand and arm as his grip tightened on it immensely.

_I'm going to kill him someday_, he grumbles inwardly whilst his midnight eyes narrowed at the offending sight. He scoffs, eating what was left of his squashed tomato, not even bothering to wash off the juice that stained his hand and arm. _That should be __**MY**__ hand she should be holding._

He watches how she smiled at him; still wearing the same freaking smile she kept ever since she met up with him. It honestly irked him so. And goddamn it, he couldn't concentrate on anything as long as _**they **_were there.

That smile was reserved for _**HIM**_, not him. It was the special smile that Sasuke adored and loved seeing every day; it was one of those precious things that could light up his day.

Sasuke grumbles under his breath for the umpteenth time this afternoon, wishing that _**HE **_would finally go away.

"Alright," he hears her say brightly, "And that concludes your lesson for today! You've definitely improved lots!"

Sasuke glares at him as he replied, "Thank you, Sakura-san. I'm glad I've done well."

His eyes looks at the floor, ignoring their conversation and starts to count down numbers until he left. The sooner, the better. However, sometimes, she would say things that irked him.

"See you tomorrow for your next lesson, alright, Sai?" He envied how she shot him her famous viridian, warm eyes at Sai's mundane face.

Sai nods as he proceeds to walk to the door, ignoring the intense feeling of hate he sensed from a corner of the room. He knows it was time for him to leave. "I will. Bye, Sakura-san."

Sasuke felt so relieved as he stands up from his seat in the corner to lock the door with the speed of a cheetah.

Sakura forces down a giggle from her spot next to the fridge, downing a bottle of water. It was just so cute of him to be jealous of she and Sai. She only meant to help Sai improve his dancing seeing how he had questioned her the ways of dancing the week before.

She smiles gently. She would never think of Sai more than a friend. She fell in love with _**HIM**_ and she will always do.

She laughs heartily as she rushes to hug him from behind.


	27. the beginning

**title:** the beginning

**notes:** Since I wrote more fanfics on my tumblr, I decided to upload them all here again lol. Also, I changed my penname. My penname is now 'sasuukeh' since I love the hell out of him lol (and someone already took 'sakurah-chan' *cries*).

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

She blinked tiredly, her lashes brushing against her cheeks with a touch as soft as feathers. She heard herself exhale deeply, trying to stop her vision from flashing her a multitude of green and yellow dots; however she had enough power to set her eyes on a lone figure who sat by her side, not willing to leave her.

"Ka-" She took a moment to briefly let out a cough, which he didn't mind, but merely patted her on the back comfortingly. "Kakashi-sensei, w-what happ-"

He shushed her, not wanting her to exhaust herself even more, especially when she just woke up. As if he knew what she will say five seconds later, he whispered, "Don't worry, they're safe."

She followed his eyes to her right side, not at the least surprised to find two of her important people lying on the dirt floor, equally exhausted with bruises. She only heard their breathing in unison as she stared at the red-white fan engraved on the back of **_his_**shirt.

Letting out soft breaths, she gave them a smile they would never know she gave them and chuckled even though the pain it took to laugh bruised her stomach. "You idiot. I'm glad you're finally back with us."

He stirred, but did not wake.

"It'll only be a matter of time when we can walk together again as Team 7. Friends; comrades."

Kakashi watched as a single tear dripped from her eyes despite her giving him her reassuring smile.

_Fake_, Kakashi instantaneously figured.

Sasuke had one more person to fix things with. Though Kakashi sincerely wanted to help fix things, it was their problem. A problem he shouldn't get involved with. Only Sasuke can fix it, he finalized, as he too, stared at the sleeping Uchiha's back.

The poor boy needed love; a love that that would always treasure him, care for him, and do anything for him. Sakura, being the only one who can give him that love, has been hurt many times; struck with imaginary arrows in the heart. But, as the years grew, Hatake Kakashi observed them. He wanted to see just how much she was going to do for him.

Was she capable of loving such a person? Is this love really genuine?

She passed the test with flying colors when he saw how much tears and emotions she had put in her abrupt confession, right before Sasuke decided to place her in a genjutsu; a dream. Her heart was breaking, he knew.

Kakashi just hopes that this time, something great will happen between them. He wants to see how their relationship will turn out when they go back to the village, when they grow up and Sasuke and Naruto pass their chunin exams, when they all become hardworking jounin's, when they finally reached ANBU status, and when Naruto finally becomes Hokage.


	28. gangsters

**title:** gangsters

**notes:** This one is dialogue heavy, so it'll consist mostly of dialogue. WARNING, to those who don't like swearing or any curse words, then I advise you skip this chapter.

**rating:** high T for language

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

"Yo, Cherry. At the rate you two are going, you might as well take a drill and jam it into each other's eyes."

"Shut up Blondie, I'm try'na win a contest over here," the aforementioned female spat, her eyes already itching to be closed. "Y'all better not interfere too, got it?"

"Yeahhhh sure, whatever you say, Sakura."

"I told ya to not call me by my actual fucking name in front of **_him_**, _**INO**_."

Said blonde rolled her eyes, carefully examining her nails and readjusting her leather jacket. "Sasuke, just fucking blink already. This pink bitch over here promised me some pudding and goddamn it, I want my pudding now."

"Ino! What did I tell you about calling our **_enemies _**by their first names like we're suddenly all friends, which we're **_not_**?" She cringed when she felt a hard kick to her shin caused by none other than her enemy. "No fair, bitch! You cheated! Fucking…"

"Hn, you said I couldn't blink, but you never said anything about kicking."

"YOU MOTHERFU-"

"Tsk, seems like someone hasn't been taught manners." He stared, mundane, into her raging jade eyes. "You have the manners of a bitch. Literally."

Sakura couldn't help but growl, which earned her a knowing look from him that clearly said '_I told ya so_'. "And you have the manners of a robot that needs to be fucking torn apart."

"Touché."

"You know… You guys have been staring into each other's eyes for a rather long while now."

"Tsk, tsk. Oh Naruto, that is what we call 'eye smex'. Now, lesson number one is: thou shall not interrupt any form of eye smex - especially eye smex between **_those _****_two_**," Ino murmured, pointing a thumb at their gang leaders.

Naruto guffawed, placing his arms behind his head. "You know - Ino, right? - something tells me that they never wanted to do a staring contest in the first place."

"Pfffft, that's the best thing I've heard all week."

"Naruto, just for that, you can do my laundry for a whole two weeks."

"Yeah and Ino, you get to help Tenten sharpen her knives and reload the guns for two weeks as well. And one does not simply live through Tenten's activity without getting dirty as fuck."

Ino retorted, "Maybe you should get down and dirty as fuck with **_Sasuke._**"

"Changed my mind, let's make that a whole month. Have fun with Tenten, Ino."

When Ino marched out of the room, dragging a reluctant Naruto by the collar, slamming the door with full strength, Sakura knew she had pissed Ino off royally.

"So about Ino's suggestion-"

"Don't. Say. Anymore. Or else I'll sock you so hard in the face, you'll be crying your ass off in the dentist's office."


	29. forgiving

**title:** forgiving

**notes:** Angst up ahead (I think)?

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

She'd approach him. He'd push her away.

She'd try to help him. He'd deny her help.

She'd show him care, warmness, and love. He'd tell her that she's just wasting her breath on him.

"Because," he'd say, "I see no reason for you to love me." After all he had done to the village, he saw no reason for him to love and be loved. Love is a waste, he'd think. People, their society, expects him to push, throw away anything compassionate that came flying to him. After all, he is an Uchiha; an avenger; a person no one should love.

They all expect her to eventually give up on him after all the pain she had suffered through. They expect her to toss away her love like trash; nothingness. They expect her to find someone else just because of his outer attitude.

"Well," she'd tell them, "You only saw what was on his outer shell, not the inside where his true emotions are. You have no right to judge a book by its cover."

These new people shunned her, muttering in disbelief and preposterous she was acting. Perhaps, she actually still loves him after all these years?

Weeks later, they saw her have the gall to send him silent, yet warm smiles to his directions. People saw how she walked by his side, both of them never exchanging words, but it looked like they enjoyed the silence.

When some of them overheard them actually exchanging words one day, they heard him asking her the question they had in their minds, "Why ?"

She'd reply back with deep passion and love, "Because I still love you."

"But why? Even after all these years of pain and sorrow, you still bother with love? Why?"

Her face shone with woe when she revealed, "Sasuke-kun, I have waited for you for three years. You caused my heart to break ever since that day, yet I pieced it back together and trained my butt off relentlessly, hoping dearly for the day you'd come back."

"And yet, you tried to kill me that time?"

"You were falling. Falling into a dark path that you'd regret later. You could've strayed from the light and make the wrong decisions; you became so power-thirsty that it needed to be stopped. I volunteered to sacrifice my own life just to prevent you from falling. Because you know what? I love you, and I'm not lying when I say that."

They saw how he hugged her out of gratefulness; she returned it by burying her tearful face into his shirt, murmuring, "You're welcome." incessantly.

The next day, they, awestruck, stared at her as she childishly stuck her tongue out at them, saying how retarded they were for calling love taboo. They all let it go because - there was finally a smile on Uchiha Sasuke's face.


	30. touch

**title:** touch

**notes:** I don't know if the guns I placed in the chapter are great guns or not. I have absolutely **NO** knowledge of guns at all, so I just went by what google says.

**rating:** T

**disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

.

.

The resonant of a handgun - an M1911 pistol to be exact - was heard when its deadly bullets struck each moving target with exact precise aiming, obliterating each of the red-white boards into minuscule pieces. Her tenacious eyes narrowed when she knelt down abruptly to strike the final one, her short ponytail fluttering madly behind her as sweat dripped down the sides of her face down to her chin.

He wondered, behind the safety of a wall, how such a blithe, jubilant, and benevolent woman like her can look so complacent, dexterous, and serious in a few seconds. The ways her eyes glinted every time she held that gun in her hand; she never went anywhere without it and often brooded solemnly when they made her practice with a different gun. "It doesn't feel right," she would tell him every time he asked her.

His eyes straying away from her and her alluring aura, he appeared miffed; he drowned in his thoughts. His shoulder felt tingly ever since that day; the day she saved him.

.

.

_He, the usually wary and attentive assistant of hers, lost his focus in midst of a catching a serial killer who tried to shoot him down. Obviously, due to his cheetah-like reflexes, Sasuke bolted to the side, yet the tiny pebble he stepped on made him stumble clumsily and got a bullet bursting through his sleeve, barely missing his flesh. It was at that moment, he felt her hand on his right shoulder, harshly pulling him behind her and assailed her opponent with her beloved M1911. _

_"Stand back!" she ordered with a tone that he should not defy and shot him a swift glacial glare. _

_Full of embitter thoughts, he tch-ed and jumped back up on his feet and grabbed his own gun - the Ruger Super Blackhawk - and stood by her side. "What are yo-"_

_"I'm supposed to be your assistant, so therefore, I'm helping too." he cut her off with a shot of a bullet, causing the offending man to cringe intensely when he felt the bullet Sasuke shot at his leg. The raven-haired assistant towered over the killer, and with a phlegmatic face masked on him, he abruptly knocked the man out into a state of darkness with the gun's handle._

_All he did was stood there until she whistled behind him. "Hmph, not bad, Uchiha. Not bad at all." Her eyes seemed to calmed down, unlike before; she looked at the small tear that currently occupied his sleeve, the spot near his shoulder. "You might want to get that sewed up later too."_

_"Ah." _

_She sighed, "Look, if you're gonna be my assistant, then I expect you to talk more, Uchiha." Returning her M1911 back to her holster, she walked away, hands in her black suit pockets, whilst she told him, "Hurry up, I'm expected to receive a new mission soon."_

_"Hn."_

.

.

It had been two whole weeks since then, and two weeks that his shoulder tingled each time he reminisced how her hand was placed on his shoulder to shove him away. He never noticed how much of an enigma Haruno Sakura, his boss, was. She placed the weirdest… emotions and feelings within him. Truly, it intrigued him.

"Oi, Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"Tsunade's calling us, so hurry your ass up. I'm going ahead."

Of course, he immediately followed her after she closed the door. "Such an enigma she is…" he muttered.


End file.
